The days after
by Unicornhappyglitterpotato
Summary: What happens in the days following Maxon and America's wedding? You'll have to read to find out. Lots of lemons and fluff, read at your own risk. ;)


I walked back to my room though it felt more like floating. My wedding with Maxon had gone perfectly, and I couldn't be happier. I sighed, Maxon and America, married couple. Oh my goodness we were married. We could spend every day for the rest of our lives together, but we had a pressing issue to think about. We needed to produce heirs. Tonight though, we weren't going to worry about that. Tonight was for us, and us only.

Maxon crept up behind me and wrapped his arms arounds me, I let out a little scream, then realized it was him and relaxed. Maxon chuckled and led me to the bed.

"A little suggestive, are we?" I whispered.

"Oh my dear, I've been waiting all night." The he kissed me. It felt like fireworks were going off inside my head. I opened my mouth just enough so that he could slide his tongue in, and they swirled and danced together. We broke apart, both gasping for air, and fell backwards onto the bed, once again kissing hungrily. I stood up and turned around, pulling my hair to one side to expose the zipper on my wedding dress. Maxon's breathing hitched as he came up and unzipped it, slowly kissing my soft skin as he did. The dress fell to the floor and I took a step closer to him, blushing slightly, and feeling naked. Before the wedding, my maids had forced me into "bridal lingerie," which apparently meant a few threads, not even covering anything. Fortunately though, they had groomed my private ares earlier that morning. I saw Maxon's eyes dilate as he stared at me, and a bulge grew in his pants.

His lips lowered to mine once more, and I was lost.

MAXON POV

She was so beautiful, her erect pink nipples poking through the lace bra. I could hardly keep myself from ripping off my pants right there and then, but somehow I did. We kissed passionately and my hands slid up her back to the clasp on her bra. I could feel her smiling through the kiss and took that as the okay to move on. My hands were shaking slightly, but I unclasped it and tossed it to some distant corned of the room. Her thong was soon in the same place, and she was naked, with her high heels, and her hair still pinned up, with her crown slightly lopsided.

She blushed and looked down, but I put my finger under her chin and forced her to look me in the eye.

"America, I love you, and you are the most beautiful creature on the planet." She let out a soft giggle, but the mood in the room was anything but light. We both knew what was coming, and we were both excited, and slightly nervous to have our first times together. I cupped her ass in my hands, and she wrapped her legs around my waist. She kicked off her shoes and we walked over to the bed. I laid her down, and gently removed her crown and the pins in her hair, letting it fall down in soft curls. I took my shirt and pants off as we kissed, until I was left in just my boxers, which she quickly removed.

We were now totally naked, and I looked at her with lust. I wanted -needed- to be inside her, and soon. She smiled up at me, her cerulean eyes looking innocent and excited. I looked at her questioningly and she nodding, telling me she was ready. Before we started though, I was going to have a little fun.

I cupped her soft breasts in my hands, her nipples jumping to attention, and she moaned. I started to massage one, while lowering my mouth onto the other. She moaned again. I kissed my way down to her nether region, and started to lick her. She gasped, and I swirled my tongue into her clit. She grabbed my hair, moaning my name. I stuck a finger into her pussy, then another, and another. It was easy to slip them in because she was so wet. I finally lowered the head of my penis to er entrance, and she nodded once more.

I slowly lowered myself into her, and she gripped my back. Tears sprung into her beautiful eyes, and I immediately stopped. "America, are you alright, should I stop." She smiled.

"Maxon, I love you. I want you to keep going, please." She relaxed a little bit as I slid all the way into her. I stopped for a minute, before starting to slowly pull out and back in, and she bucked her hips, trying to create more friction. Soon I was pounding in and out as fast as I could, as she screamed my name. I couldn't speak with waves of ecstacy washing over me.  
"Maxon!" She screamed once more, before cumming. I pulled out quickly, and cummed all over her face on accident. I smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, my dear, I forgot to wear a condom, and I want you all to myself for a little while." I grinned deviously and she smiled. She started to lick the cum off of her face, and she kissed me.

"Maxon, you taste so good." She moaned. Suddenly, she moved down to my dick, and started to suck all the cum off of it too. It felt so good, and I moaned and ran my fingers through her hair, pulling her closer as she deep-throated me. She pulled away, gasping for air. We sat there for a minute, grinning like idiots at each other. She yawned. I kissed her forehead.

"Let's get to bed, you look tired." I went to change and came back in lounge pants and a tight t-shirt. She was wearing a furry bathrobe. I laid down and she took off her bathrobe, revealing her naked body once more. She giggled at my gaping mouth.

"I wanted to be ready in case of some action in the morning." She grinned. I playfully slapped her.

"How am I ever supposed to sleep now?" She shrugged, still smiling, and laid down, with me spooning her. I softly fondled her breasts as we fell asleep together.


End file.
